rocmcfandomcom-20200213-history
Armored Corps
Armored Corps is the oldest and hardest hitting division of the USCMC. It is currently led by Lt Gen fox6095. This is the Division in the USCMC where marines are trained to use some of the most deadliest pieces of equipment in the arsenal ranging from MBTs, Artillery Pieces, IFVs, and AIFVs. Armored Corps is the pain train on the battlefield. The Armored Corps is a joint-divisionary unit with the Aerospace Corps, acting as the main ground and infantry transportation unit. Examples of this include: Deploying UD-4Ls from naval vessles and deploying Tanks or APCs, using tiltrotors to haul tanks onto the battlefield, and para-dropping tanks in from atmosphere. The Armor corps is responsible for providing infantry support, engaging hostile air units, engaging hostile armor units, and acting as a mobile cover platform that can shoot back. Structure 15th Mechanized Infantry - The base rank of Armor, this is the initial rank people are put into until they decide what regiment they wish to join 1st Defensive Armored - The heavy sluggers of the Armored Corps, the defensive regiment drive all the new equiptment from ARMAT, as well as the most heavily armored vehicles in the branch. Notably, 1st Regiment drives the lore-accurate M577 APC and it's varients, as well as the M11A Wonkaspare heavy tank. 2nd Offensive Armored - The attack regiment of the branch, 2nd Armored are responsible for being an offensive spearhead into enemy territory. They are armed with the MBT110, a medium tank from foxas mechanics and a much needed upgrade from the MBT105. Armed with a 105mm cannon, a 50. coaxial and mounted machine gun, this tank is any infantry's nightmare. 3rd Cavalry Armored - The 3rd Cavalry regiment drive the most recent IFV and are specially trained in the usage of the MRAPMK2. They follow the 2nd regiment into battle, and are often sent to patrol hazardous regions and do recon on hostile positions with the use of MRAPs and IFVs. Regiment Command - People in these ranks are incharge of each regiment. Technician - Qwerty1806 is pretty cool, so he gets his own rank Commander - The head of the Armored Corps. They have control over what vehicles are issued into combat deployment, as well as who goes where in the division. Vehicles Here is a list of vehicles deployed by USCMC since Armor was introduced. Tanks M1 Series (M15,M16,M17)- M15, USCMC's first tank, which used a very simple system. A cannon button was located in the turret, whilst a driver was located at the front. The turret was stationary, and the tank had plated armor that helped deflect the common roblox RPG. It was a small tank, deemed as a scout by later classification. The M16 and M17 varients revived the tank for a short period of time. M22 "Jackson" - The first MBT. It came along not long after the M16 was created. It used a similar system, but had an extra laser turret. It was more advanced in protection than the M16, but came at a horrible aesthetic look and a very long chassis. Was deemed out of service not long after. M48 "Wolf" - The second MBT. Made as a replacement to the M22 Jackson tank. It was one of the most advanced tanks ever to be made in the USCMC. It included 60mm Mortars, and a main gun with a coaxial machine gun. It used three crew members, Technician, Commander and Driver. It was deployed at Installation Otion, and it defended against a small insurgent attack. A day later, it was decommissioned. MBT120 Series (A1,A2,A3,A4,A5 "Foxhound") - Based on the Israeli Merkava Mk1. The longest serving and popular series of Armored, the MBT120 was deployed at Otion and Atorva. The MBT120 earned its reputation through a defensive raid against the Russian Army. MBT105 - An upgrade of the original MBT. The appearance has gained many "Wow"s and "Woah"s since its deployment on 23/12/13. M11A "Wonkaspare" PROTOTYPE SERVING - A tank based off of the lore-accurate M22 Jackson, the M11A is the latest addition to Armored Corps. The second contribution to Armored by Cravitus, the M11A has impressed many, despite the technical errors encountered during initial testing which caused Qwerty, Cravitus and Fox's brains to slowly melt. The M11A is expected to be the first of many to become next generation tanks. MBT110 PROTOTYPE - Is currently in development by the USCMC Engineering Corps, is a armored upgrade of the MBT105. Artillery SPG200A1 - A veteran piece of artillery, it's fought on Atorva through the seasons as a respected machine. It's famous for it's howitzer-esq cannon, which is placed onto an extended tank chassis. It is hard to replace, but the M201 APC is expected to phase it out after dedicated testing. MRA - A variant of the new IFV, the MRA is a short range mobile artillery which fires rockets. APCs M577 development - The canon APC. The only vehicle armed with a Phased Plasma Cannon. It was a popular choice in the early days, and was scripted by the then-new Qwerty1806. It was a very laggy and long vehicle, but gained the love of everyone. Currently, a new M577 made by Lt Col Cravitus is awaiting production, as well as a Rocket Artillery variant. IFV30 - Originally made by Wonkaspare, was adapated for combat by fox6095. A much loved APC looking vehicle. Was armed with a TOW missile and a 30mm cannon. Was used to a large extent and favoured over the MBT due to the high fire rate. AFV/AIFV SERVING - Designed as an replacement for the IFV30. Originally intended to be Amphibious, this replacement can carry 7 men and has a 40mm GL launcher mounted. It is currently placeholding for the M577 APC, until it comes back. Patrol Vehicles/Light Armor M242 - A universal vehicle, was a popular armed transport that resembled the 21st Century Humvee. M218, M219 - A futuristic adaption of a humvee, made by Wonkaspare. Designed to support four men, it trades off a .50 cal up top for supplies in the back, which support infantry units. MRAP - The first initial MRAP designed for USCMC, is an ugly design with a rather tall and exposed body. Features the .50 cal the M219 lacked. MRAPMK2 - A much better looking MRAP design, this time is fitted with a 7.62mm machine gun and is expected to deploy soon. Armor's Service Throughout most of USCM's history, the Armor corps has done many heroic and outlandish deeds. It's servitude through the ages has gone down as one of the most helpful divisions around. Armor is not only for it's many extentful uses on the field, but for the tank crewmen themselves. Noted examples include users mrspvpdeath, rchavis88swag, and wonkaspare/kaihardy for their heroic actions. Chavis, being able to hold the MBT120A3 at Otion's frontal bridge only using the mounted Commander .50cal, and mrs being able to adapt to MB's tanks during a raid at the Capital City by UNSC, and take out more than 5 UNSC tanks. And wonka/kaihardy setting the record for the most armored kills in a raid (14 tanks, 15 humvees, along with mountains of infantry) with kaihardy at the turret and wonka the driver of the M120A3.